The Circumstances On His Mind
by Erika Stark
Summary: One shot about Tatsumi and how the world seems to be against his mind. Implied WakasaxTatsumi. This belongs to the fandom of Orenchi no Furo Jijou / The Circumstances In My Home's Bathtub.


~The Circumstances On His Mind~

* * *

_Deeper…_

_The deeper he went the darker it was. All the sounds of the world and life were drowned along with him. The water didn't felt cold like he was expecting, he just let his body being pulled down to the depths of darkness. Black around him. He liked that colour, it was comforting and strangely warm. His golden eyes began to close, as if the soft weight of the water was lulling him to go into a deep sleep.  
But then when the light was starting to fade he saw a shadow swimming quickly towards his direction. So that wasn't his time to rest yet? The water would have to wait for him some other time, there was still someone willing to save him._

But no, no he wasn't insane, not when he had found happiness after a long time in quiet pain. No one would listen to his inner screams, the chaos on his eyes and the confusion on his heart. He was alone. Alone on this cruel, cold world. But not anymore. He had people that understood him, cared about him and kept him company. He had friends and a family. He had…  
_Wakasa…_

Yes he knew, he had no shadow of doubt that it was the merman that had saved him, if there was someone who was responsible for him to be around it was Wakasa.  
And then he had saved the merman later. Like fate wanted for him to meet his saviour.  
He had never asked Wakasa if it had been him who saved him from drowning, he didn't had to _he knew. _Besides Tatsumi would never dare to destroy his belief. Because if Wakasa answered negatively… Then… Perhaps everything else was a…..__

_No!  
No it wasn't!  
_  
There was a reason for him to be alive and it was right there on his bathtub!  
How dared anyone say that he was getting insane? How could someone try to take Wakasa away from him? Wakasa, the person that he most…  
He couldn't… Could he?...  
Perhaps he was getting a bit insane… Just a bit… Because… If what he felt was real then… He wasn't thinking straight.  
But at the same time it was so simple, so clear, and so insanely natural that Tatsumi felt himself drowning again on his realisation, a hot pain on his chest and the inability to move or breathe.

Just like when the water tried to claim him he felt so vulnerable but the main difference was the increasing heat on his heart. While he was sinking the cold enveloped him on a deadly embrace and it was so painful it started to burn while the time seemed to have stopped, but there…  
Ah he could feel the panic rise to his throat but it made him feel alive.  
But Tatsumi knew it was wrong and outlandish. For he was a human and Wakasa a merman and fairytales do not come true or are even real. And there couldn't be a slight chance for Wakasa to return his feelings. What an insane idea.  
Yes in the matters of his heart he could be considered a lost case, but he couldn't help it. In fact he didn't minded at all.  
As long as Wakasa was simply there, smiling warmly every single time he entered the bathroom he was happy.

Indeed, he did declared from the moment that Wakasa went to his place, his house had won a new life. His dusty mobile phone, long forgotten and with dead battery for ages started to receive calls from a mother and a father, the always empty and lonely house was filled by the visits of a little sister and lots and lots of friends.  
Where people saw a lonesome house and an abandoned bathtub, Tatsumi would see Wakasa, with his long golden hair, as enchanting as an illusion holding a myriad of dreams.  
The world didn't had the right to take his happiness away.

Opening his bathroom door, he heart that familiar voice greeting him.  
\- Welcome home Tatsumi!  
He smiled softly, there was no doubt that was where he was supposed to be, the circumstances on his mind drowned everything that the world was shouting at him, no Tatsumi would rather drown on his illusion than to be saved by the harsh reality.

* * *

**(So this is what happens when I start listening on a loop Croatian Rhapsody. I make one of my precious adopted babies suffer. Well half of the blame is due to the opening ****[thank god that from time to time I decide to check what Matenrou Opera has been up to or else I would never have found this anime]. ****I started to wonder, what if everything that's going on is only in Tatsumi's mind because he has some kind of psychological problem? I'm horrible I know, but I couldn't get this out of my system and now I feel more relieved because I have finally wrote this. This is the only thing that I sincerely hope that it's not true and Wakasa and everyone else exists for real and what I wrote is bullshit xD Bonus points for implied WakasaxTatsumi, for crying out loud those last episodes have killed me with cuteness xD I promise that the next thing I'll write about Orenchi will be happy and fluffy like they deserve! Anyway I hope you all liked it, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!~)**


End file.
